Love Me Not
by docsangel
Summary: When Clara witnesses a murder, she's forced into a life she never dreamed she'd be in. One she doesn't know if she can handle being in. What happens when one person shows her that she belongs there? That she can be loved?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BANG...That's what I heard from the room I was staying in. I stagger out of the room, still beaten from the night before, and see a man covered in tattoos with a kutte on that says Sons of Anarchy and he's still holding the gun in his hand. He looks right at me and I back against the wall. Seeing me beaten and still bloody where Mark wouldn't let me shower the night before, I see one of the men walk towards me. Holding his hands up, he asks "What's your name Darlin?" I don't answer. "Tell him your name little girl." the one holding the gun says. "Clara sir." I say softly, still looking at the gun in the man's hand. The one standing in front of me says "Hap, put the gun away." The one he called Hap did as he was told. Looking back at me, the blonde says "My name is Jax. Did he do this to you?" he asks pointing at Mark lying dead on the floor. I just nod my head yes. "Get you a bag together. You're going to come back to the clubhouse with us so that we can decide how to handle this and make sure you're okay." he tells me and I don't move. "Juice, help her get her things together." Jax tells a guy about my age and he walks forward and leads me to the bedroom to get my things.

Once my things are packed, I walk back out to the living room and the one called Juice is right behind me. He takes my things out to one of the bikes. Jax walks back over to me and says "You're going to ride with Juice back to our clubhouse. We'll take care of things here and when we get to the clubhouse we'll discuss what we're going to do from there." he tells me. "Are you going to kill me?" I ask. "No Darlin. We're not." he tells me. I just nod. Juice leads me out to his bike and we head out to the clubhouse with the one called Hap glaring at me.

A little later, I am sitting at a table with Juice, as everyone else walks back in. "Church." Jax says to Juice. "Prospect. Keep an eye on our friend here." Jax tells the guy behind the bar. They head into what the prospect told me was the chapel. A little later, the guys come out and Jax says "You're going to stay in one of the dorms. We'll let you work the office with Gemma. You're one of us now." Jax tells me. "Thank you Jax." I say. "I'll call my Old Lady and have her come take a look at you. Clean you up a bit." he tells me. I look at him confused and he says "She's a doctor." I nod and Juice helps me move my bag to the dorm they are letting me stay in and I get unpacked.

Walking back out to the main room, I am introduced to the rest of the club while Tara is checking my face and ribs. Once she's finished with me, Gemma walks over and ask "How you doing baby?" I don't look her in the eye but say "I'm okay. Thank you." she tilts my head to look at her and says "You're safe now honey." I just nod. "When was the last time you ate?" she asks. I just look down at my hands. "Let's talk baby." she tells me and leads me to a dorm. As we pass the bar, she tells the prospect to head to the diner and get me something to eat. Walking into my dorm, she asks. "What did he do to you?" I feel the tears start to fall and tell her "He would beat me, rape me. Almost daily." I tell her. "Oh baby." she says. "He got me pregnant once. When he found out he beat me and I miscarried." I tell her. "Shit. No one will hurt you here. Okay?" she assures me. "Okay." I say.

It's been two weeks since I've been at the clubhouse and I pretty much keep to myself. I am in the office when someone knocks on the door before entering. "Clara James?" the man asks. "Yes?" I ask. "My name is Sheriff Roosevelt. Can I speak to you a minute?" he asks. I nod and step outside so that everyone can see what's going on. "What can I help you with?" I ask. "We're investigating the disappearance of Mark Roberts. Are you familiar with him?" he asks. "Used to be." I say. "When was the last time you saw him?" he asks. "About two weeks ago. We broke up and I packed my things and left." I say. "You know who might be responsible for his disappearance?" he asks. "No. I don't." I say with all the sincerity I can muster. He hands me a card. "If you think of anything. Let me know." he says and I nod. Before walking away, he says "You mind if I ask how you got involved with SAMCRO?" I say "I needed a job and they needed help. Wouldn't really say I'm involved with them." I say. He nods and says "Have a good day Ms James." before walking to his car and leaving.

Jax walks over and asks "What was that about?" I look from the gate to him and say "Someone reported Mark missing. He wanted to know how long it's been since I last saw him and if I knew who could have made him go missing. I told him I didn't know that we broke up and I moved out. He asked how I got involved with you guys." I say. "What did you say?" he asks. "Just that I needed a job and you guys needed the help that I wouldn't say I was involved with you." I say. "Good. You did good Darlin. Why don't you go relax for a while. Chucky can watch the office." he tells me and I just nod and do what I'm told.

Jax follows me into the clubhouse and he calls church as I am headed to my dorm. And hour later, I hear a knock. Opening the door, I see Tig standing there. "We need you in the chapel Doll." he says and I look at him confused but follow. Walking into the chapel behind Tig, I stay standing at the door. "I filled the club in on what Roosevelt was asking you. If he's asking you about your connection to us, he suspects us. There's no proof of us doing anything but if something comes up, they might go after Happy since he's the one that pulled the trigger." he tells me. "If they do that, I won't testify." I tell him. "We know that sweetheart but they could subpoena you to testify against him if they find out it was him. If they do that then you will be forced to. If you don't, then you'll go to jail." Bobby tells me. "Then I'll go to jail. Trust me, that can't be any worse than the shit I've already been through." I tell them. "We're not letting that happen." Jax tells me. I look at him confused and look around at the other members. None of them are showing any emotion except Happy. He looks pissed. I look back at Jax and he says "The only way that you can't be forced to testify is if you are married." he tells me. "I don't understand." I say. "Club voted on it. We're calling Lowen and getting a marriage license and having her bring a justice of the peace. You're getting married Sweetheart." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "To Happy." Tig says. I look at Happy and he won't look at me. He's pissed. "Can I get a minute with Happy please?" I ask and they all nod and leave the room. I don't move from the door. "Are you okay with this?" I ask. "Don't matter. Club vote." he says. "It matters to me." I say. "No. I don't do relationships. I don't want to be married but only other option is you going to jail and the club won't let that happen. So it's either this, you go to jail or I go to jail." he tells me. "Okay." is the only thing I say. I walk out of the chapel and into my dorm with tears in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple of hours later, there's a knock on my dorm door. Opening the door, I see Gemma standing there. Seeing my red and puffy eyes she says "Let's get your face cleaned up. Lowen and the Justice will be here shortly." she tells me. "Okay." I tell her. I'm splashing water on my face when someone else knocks on the door. Jax walks in and sees me. "You okay?" he asks concerned. "Yeah. Look I know you voted but, Jax, I know Happy doesn't want this and I don't want this forced on him. I'd really rather take my chances with jail." I tell him. "You go to jail, there's no promise I can get you protection." he tells me. "I know." I say. "Club voted this is the best option. This keeps everyone whole. Including you." he tells me. I just nod. "After the ceremony, we'll get your things moved to Happy's house. Gotta make it look real." he tells me and again I nod.

Walking out to the main room, I don't meet anyone's eyes. I walk, with Gemma, over to where Lowen and the Justice are standing. "You ready?" Jax asks me. I just nod my head. Standing in front of the Justice, he asks "Who gives this woman away to be married?" Jax says "The club does." The Justice asks "Do you Happy Lowman take Clara James to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He looks at Happy and he says "Yeah." Looking at me he asks "Do you Clara James take Happy Lowman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I nod my head and say "Yes." Gemma hands us rings and Happy puts the ring on my finger and I put the other one on his and the Justice says "By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." he says. Happy leans and kisses my cheek and then walks away and leaves me standing there. I walk away and head to my dorm to get my things packed and see Happy taking a croweater into his dorm.

A few minutes later, I walk back out to the main room and ask "Do I have to stay at his house? I can find somewhere else to stay." I say to Gemma. "It won't be that bad sweetheart." she tells me. "Yeah. Gemma, I just watched my husband take a whore into his dorm two minutes after marrying me. I don't really think he wants me in his home." I tell her. "Come on. You need to be living with him. Has to look real." she tells me. We leave and head to Happy's house. "Can you let him know I set up in the guest room?" I ask and she nods. "I'll be here in the morning to get you for work. I promise it will get better." she tells me before kissing my cheek and walking out the door. I walk into the guest room and don't bother to unpack. I need to keep my things packed up just incase. I put the bag over beside the closet door and lay down on the bed and sob. My wedding night and my husband is hooking up with a croweater while I'm at home alone. Every girl's dream.

The next morning, I am up and ready for work. Walking out to Gemma's SUV, I get in. "You get unpacked?" she asks. "Nope." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "Gemma, I spent my wedding night in bed crying while my husband was hooking up with anyone who wasn't me. I'm not unpacking because this isn't my home. This is his. As soon as this shit about Mark is done, I'm filing for divorce and getting the hell out of here. I don't even care where I go as long as it's not here." I tell her. "Clara…" she starts but I stop her. "Gemma, if that's how you spent your wedding night, would you stick around?" I ask. "No baby. I wouldn't." she tells me.

We get to the office and I clock in and start work. Once I'm sitting at the desk, Jax comes in and closes the door. "How you doing Darlin?" he asks. "I'm fine Jax." I tell him. "No you ain't." he says. I stop what I'm doing and say "I need a favor." He looks at me confused and I say "Being married to him, means I can't be forced to testify. How long do I have to be living at his house before I can separate from him and leave and still not have to testify?" I ask. "You have to be married at the time of trial if it gets that far." he tells me. "So until they drop the investigation, I'm stuck living in his house?" I ask. "Yeah Darlin. Are you okay?" he asks. "No, Jax. I'm not. When this shit with Mark is done, I need to know I can file for divorce and get as far away from here as possible." I say as the tears form in my eyes. "Yeah. Once we know it's all done, we'll help you get the divorce and help you get out of here if that's what you want." he tells me. "Thank you." I say as the tears fall down my face. He stands up and pulls me to him and rubs my back while I softly sob.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I get calmed down, I get back to work and Jax walks out to the clubhouse where Happy was. "Where's Hap?" Jax asks Rat who's behind the bar. "His dorm." Rat says. "He's not alone." Rat adds. "Shit." Jax says before heading down the hall to the dorms. Knocking on the door he hears Happy yell "Go away." Jax gets more pissed and says "It's me. Open the door." Jax yells and a minute later he opens the door. Jax looks at the half naked croweater on the bed and tells her "Get out." She grabs her things and heads out the door as fast as she can. "What's this about Pres?" Happy asks. "Are you that much of a fucking dick?" Jax asks as he closes the door. Happy doesn't answer. "You're in here fucking anything that walks while your wife is in the office asking me about getting a fucking divorce because she'd rather do jail time. You know you have to make this shit look real right? Can't do that if she's alone and you're fucking whores. You need to figure this shit out." Jax tells him. "Nothing to figure out. I didn't want this. Club voted this shit. She don't want in this, let her get the divorce. I don't fucking care." Happy says. "You're staying in this marriage. This is to protect your ass and hers." Jax says and sees Happy glare at him. "Club order asshole." Jax seethes and Happy just nods.

It's time to go and I head to Gemma's SUV to head back to Happy's house. I get out of her SUV and she tells me that she will see me in the morning. I go inside and to the guest room, not bothering to eat. An hour later, I hear a knock on the front door. Walking to the door, I look through the peephole and see my father. Can't I catch a fucking break? Opening the door, I ask "What do you want?" My father looks at me and asks "Where's Mark?" I still have my hand on the door and say "I don't know. Told me he was done with me and I moved out." I tell him. "Well, I have another friend who I think will be interested in you. Get your things together." he tells me. "I'm not going with you." I tell him, trying to shut the door but he pushes it open and follows me in. He grabs my hair and slams me into the wall and starts punching me in the stomach and ribs before punching me in the face. Hearing a motorcycle pulling up, he runs out the back door as I start to pass out.

I wake up and see bright lights. Opening my eyes a little more, I see Gemma sitting beside my bed with Jax and Happy on the other. "Gemma." I rasp out. She gets up and gets me a drink of water and raises my bed up a little more. "Hey Darlin. How you feeling?" Jax asks. "I'm okay." I say without looking at him. "Do you know who did this?" Jax asks and I don't answer for a minute. "Clara, who did it?" Happy asks. "Doesn't matter. Wasn't club related." I tell them. "How do you know?" Gemma asks. "Did you know the person?" Jax asks. I nod my head yes and say "It was personal. I'll handle it. It's not a club issue." I tell him. "Let her get some rest. We can talk more about this when she's out of here." Gemma says and Jax nods and says "Okay." He gets up to leave and Happy follows behind him. "Why was Happy here?" I ask. "He's your husband." she tells me. "That's funny." I tell her sarcastically and we sit in silence until the doctor comes in to release me.

Once we leave the hospital, Gemma takes me to the clubhouse and takes my bag that she went to pick up and bring it to the dorm I was staying in before. Jax walks in as I am getting settled on the bed and sees my bag. "Those all your things?" he asks. "Yeah. Never unpacked." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "Not my home." I tell him and he just shakes his head. "We need you in chapel with us." he tells me. I just nod. Gemma helps me up and down the hall to the main room. Happy actually walks over and helps me into the chapel and goes to help me to a chair and I say "I'm good here." I tell him and brace myself against the door frame. "We need to know who did this to you." Jax says. "It was personal. Not club related." I say. "I know but you're a member's wife. That makes it club related." Jax says. I shake my head and say "This was on me. I'll handle it. I appreciate the concern guys but this is something I need to handle myself." I tell them and go to leave the chapel. "You're my fucking wife. We handle this." Happy says. I turn to him and say "Happy, I can handle this. Please just let me handle it." I say. "Can I get a minute with my wife brothers?" Happy asks and they head out of the room. Before Chibs leaves, he helps me to his chair and says "You need to sit Lass." I nod and take the seat he helps me to. "Why won't you let us help you?" he asks. "Don't do that." I say as I go to stand back up. He looks at me. "Don't act like you care. This doesn't have anything to do with the club. This has to do with me. I don't want the club to worry about it." I tell him. He stands up and walks over to stand in front of me. Getting almost nose to nose with me, he says "You're my wife. The club will handle this shit." he says before telling the club to come in.

The club comes back in and takes their seats and I am standing again. "The club will handle this. You're a member's wife. That makes it a club issue." he says. "Jax, to let the club handle this means I have to share some history." I tell him. "We're listening." he says. I take a deep breath and am bracing myself against the wall. Happy walks over and makes me take a seat in his seat. "The reason I was with Mark was because my father sold me to him, to be his personal party favor." I say and they all look at me. All but Happy. "I guess he got wind that Mark was out of the picture and he found out where I was and paid me a visit. Wants to sell me to someone else. When I said no, he did what he always does. He beat me. He took off when he heard the motorcycle pull up." I say. "Shit." Tig says. "I would appreciate it if you all would let me deal with this. The last thing we need is something happening to him and more eyes being put on me and the club." I say. "We're handling this. You don't leave here until this is done." Happy says. "You're an Old Lady Doll. That makes it a club responsibility." Tig says. "I'm a wife, not an Old Lady. No crow. So, no disrespect guys but I don't think Old Lady rules apply to me." I say before trying to stand up. Happy goes to help me and I say "Please don't." before pulling away from him. I move to the door and say "Thank you for your concern guys, but this issue is mine." I say before walking out of the chapel.

Gemma sees me walk out of the chapel and head down the hall and moves to help me to my dorm to get me settled on the bed. Jax pulls Happy aside and says "You need to fix this shit. I don't care of you want to be married or not. She's your Goddamn wife now and you need to start treating her that way." Happy nods and heads down the hall to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gemma sits me down on the bed and pulls the covers over my lap leaving me sitting against the headboard when Happy walks in. Gemma leaves us alone and he walks over to the side of the bed and sits down. "What do you want Happy?" I ask. "I'm sorry." he says. "Don't. Only reason you're here is because your Pres sent you." I say softly. "But he's right. I need to fix this shit. I know you don't want in this marriage any more than I do but this is the only way to keep you safe from going to jail." he tells me. "I want you to get the divorce papers started." I tell him. He finally looks at me. "I'm not doing that." he tells me. "Why not? Happy, we're both miserable. I go home to your guest room every night and cry while you're here dipping your dick in anyone that's not me. Why would you want to stay in this?" I ask. "To keep you safe." he tells me. "I don't need you to keep me safe." I tell him and the tears start to fall again. He reaches over and takes my hand and neither of us say anything for a minute. He looks over and sees my bag and asks "Gemma pack all your things?" I shake my head no and say "Never unpacked." He looks at me and asks "Why not?" I look down at his hand still holding mine and say "Not my home. It's just temporary, right?" I start to yawn and he asks "You tired?" I just nod my head yes. "Pain meds are kicking in." I tell him. He leans down and starts untying his boots. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Laying down with my wife." he says. "Don't. Just head back out there. I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there waiting on you." I tell him. "Clara, let's just start over okay?" he asks. "Just let me get some rest and we'll talk. I don't really want to talk right now. These meds are going to have me out cold in a few minutes." I tell him. "Okay. I'll let Jax know we're going to sort this shit out and we can talk about this shit with your dad tomorrow." he tells me. "Okay." I say.

A little later, I feel the bed dip down and feel an arm go around me. I jump a little and hear his voice in my ear. "It's just me little girl." Happy says. I move closer to the wall and say "Please don't." I plead. "I just want to hold my wife. Please?" he says and something's different. I turn to face him and ask "What's wrong?" He looks at me and says "Just tired of fighting." I lay back down and he pulls me to him and I don't fight him. "What are we doing Happy?" I ask. "We're going to handle this shit with your dad and then we're going to fix things with us." he tells me. I look up at him and ask "Are you sure?" he nods before he says "Get some sleep little girl."

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to Happy and his arms are still around me. I go to move and he tightens his hold on me and I wince. "Shit. Sorry babe." he says. "It's okay." I say and he loosens his hold. I go to get up and go to the bathroom and when I go to stand, it hurts even worse. "Shit." I say as I grab ahold of the bed. Happy is quick to jump up and help me stand and walks me to the bathroom. "I'll be right out here when you're done." he tells me and closes the door. I do my business and stand back up. I wash my hands and my face and open the door. Happy is right there, dressed and helps me to the bed. "I'll get one of the girls to come help you get dressed. Then we'll talk." He tells me and I just nod. A couple of minutes later, Opie's Old Lady Lyla walks in and starts helping me get dressed. "Can I ask you something?" I ask Lyla. "Sure honey. You can ask me anything." she tells me. "This with Happy, what do I do?" I ask. "What did he tell you?" she asks. "Basically that he wants to fix this. Actually try." I tell her. "Then let him. I see how you look at him. You can't tell me that you don't have some kind of feelings for him." she says. I just look at my hands. "I'll let Happy know you're dressed. Let me know if you need anything." she tells me before hugging me.

A couple of minutes later, Happy walks in and sits on the side of the bed. Neither of us say anything for a minute before I break the ice. "Do you want this Happy?" I ask. He doesn't say anything at first but takes my hand and says "At first I was pissed but the more I think about it the more it makes sense to try and make it work." he says. "I'm not talking about what the club thinks, Happy. I want to know what you want. What you think." I say. "I don't know." he says. "Happy, I don't want to be miserable. I'm going to tell you something that no one knows. Maybe it will help you understand why I keep pushing the divorce." I tell him. He turns to me and listens. "My dad started...um...renting me out, when I was fourteen. I don't know what it's like to be with someone where it wasn't forced and last night, when we were in bed, is the first time I've been touched by someone and it not be beating me or raping me. It's the first time someone has been gentle with me." I tell him. "Shit babe. I didn't know." he tells me. "I know. No one does. No one but my dad. When he sold me to Mark, is the first time that he has sold me and not rented me. Now he wants to sell me to someone else. About two years ago, I tried to kill myself. When I got out of the hospital, my dad beat me so bad that I couldn't get out of bed for two weeks. Happy, I don't give a shit about myself. I just don't want more heat on you guys but the more I think about it the more scared I get. Please don't let him get to me." I say as the tears start to fall. "I won't little girl. I won't." he says as he pulls me into his arms.

After I get myself together I pull away from him and ask "What do we do about us?" He rubs his hand down his face and says "I think we should try this." He says. "So I go back to your house?" I ask. "Once we find your dad then yeah." he says. "Okay. Well, Gemma told you I'm in the guest room right? You still have your room." I say. "We can move your things into my room." he says. I don't say anything. He turns to look at me and says "I want you to move into my room. Our room." he says and I nod. "Will you still be hooking up with the croweaters?" I ask. He shakes his head no. "Okay." I say and my stomach growls. "Let's go get you something eat." he says.

We walk out to the main room and he helps me to a table. Sitting down he asks Gemma "Can you fix her something to eat Gem?" She smiles at him and says "Yeah baby." before getting up and heading into the kitchen to get me something to eat. "Church brother." Tig says to Happy. "Stay inside okay?" He asks. "Okay." I say. He cups my face and kisses my lips softly. "I'll be back." he says softly. He heads into the chapel and Gemma brings me my food. "I see that's better." she says smiling. "He wants to try I guess." she says. "You don't?" she asks. "It's not that. If he's wanting to try, I'm willing to try but shit's so messed up with my past, it's just taking me a beat to get right, you know?" I ask. "I get it." she tells me. "You know he slept in the bed with me last night? That's the first time in my life that someone was gentle with me." I tell her. "Oh baby." she says. "Gemma, my head is so twisted but things were comfortable with him last night. I just hope I don't get hurt. I don't think I could handle that. A few minutes later, the guys come out of the chapel and Happy comes over and kneels down in front of me. "We found him. We're heading out. I don't want you outside or out of Gemma's sight until I get back." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say. "You know what I'm going to do. Are you okay with it?" he asks. "As long as he can't get to me, I'm okay with it." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he says "When I get back, we'll crash here tonight and head home in the morning." I nod my head to show my okay and he kisses me one more time. "Be careful please." I say. "Always baby." he says before heading out with the others to take care of my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The guys head out to a house by the streams. The prospect sneaks up to the house and reports back to the guys, parked a little bit down the road. "He's alone. Was talking to someone on the phone. Said he had trouble getting the girl." the prospect says. "Let's get him. Remember this kill is Hap's." Jax says before they head to the house and bust in. "What the…" is all he gets out before he is knocked out. My dad wakes up tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth and plastic underneath him. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Jax says smirking. He walks over to my dad and asks "You know who we are?" My dad nods his head yes. "You know why you're here?" Jax asks and my dad shakes his head no. "You see, when you break into a house and beat up a woman, there are consequences to those actions." Jax says. "But you don't have to worry about me. But this sick fuck behind me? Yeah. I think you need to worry." Jax says before walking back and letting Happy step forward. "You forced your way into my house. Put your hands on Clara. That doesn't happen. You think you can just sell her to anyone you want? That shit won't happen anymore either. Do you know who she is to me?" Happy asks and my dad shakes his head no. "My fucking wife." he says and my dad's eyes go wide. "That's right. You hurt my wife. No one hurts my wife and gets away with it. I didn't let Mark. I won't let you." Happy says before he spends the next hour torturing my dad before finally slicing his throat and letting him bleed out.

A little later, after everything is taken care of, the guys come walking back into the clubhouse. Happy walks up to Gemma when he doesn't see me sitting in the main room. "She's in her dorm. She doesn't feel good." Gemma tells Happy and he heads to my dorm. Knocking on the door before walking in, I am sitting up in the bed, against the headboard, looking down at my hands, thinking. Happy sits down on the side of the bed and faces me. "Are you okay? Gemma said you weren't feeling good." he asks. "Yeah. Just hurting a little. Needed some time to sort my head out a little." I tell him. He finally looks at me and asks "You want to talk about it?" I look up at him and say "I think I might stay in the guest room if that's okay." I say. "If that's what you want. But why?" he asks. I look back down at my hands and say "I know this is just to keep us both out of jail so I have a proposition for you." I tell him. "One that might make us both okay with the situation." I tell him. "I'm listening." he says. "You don't want to be married. I know you love being single and having the freedom to hook up with anyone you want. We have to live together so to everyone outside the club, we're married and happy. But inside the clubhouse, and at home, we're just roommates. You're still free to do what you want and be with who you want and I have a safe place to live and have time to get my head right." I tell him. "That what you want?" he asks. "It isn't about what I want or what you want. It's about figuring out how to not be completely miserable until we can get a divorce and I can get the hell out of here." I tell him. "Fine." he says before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving me alone.

I spend the entire night in bed crying into my pillow. Waking up the next morning, I head to the main room and see Gemma. "Can you give me a ride to Happy's?" I ask. She looks at me confused. We see Happy walk out into the main room with one of the croweaters hanging off of him and I see Jax look at him pissed. Before he heads to him, I grab his arm. "Jax, we came to an understanding. It's fine." I tell him and he looks at me and asks "Are you sure?" I nod my head yes. Turning to Gemma I ask "Can we go?" She nods before helping me out to her car and we head to Happy's house. She helps me inside and the prospect carries my bag in. "Can you put it in the guest room?" I ask and he nods before doing what I ask. "What's going on? I thought you two were going to give this a try?" she asks. "He said he wanted to but he only wants to because it's a club order. I told him that he's free to do what he wants with who he wants and I have a safe place to stay until we can get the divorce and I can leave." I tell her. "I see how you looked at him when he kissed you. You can't tell me there's no feelings there." she tells me. "Doesn't matter. You honestly think that a man wants someone who's been used up? He has all of those girls at the clubhouse all over him. You really think he wants to settle down? Especially with someone like me? Someone that's used up and fat?" I ask. "You are not fat." she tells me sternly. "Yeah Gemma. I am. I know I am and I'm okay with that." I tell her. She just shakes her head and says "I'll be here in the morning baby." I nod and she sees her way out.

I move to the guest room and look at my things sitting in the corner. Still not unpacked. I won't unpack them. The more I sit there thinking about things the more I start thinking about ways out of this marriage. He doesn't want this but the club doesn't want either of us to do jail time. Being married I can't be forced to testify against him but if I'm out of the picture, then no one has to worry about anything. Before I can form my next thought, I hear the front door being kicked in and then the guest room door being thrown open. Two men are standing there and one grabs me by my feet and pulls me off the bed. I hit the floor with a thud and I feel the other, tying me up and hit me in the side of the head with his gun, knocking me out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up and I am tied to a chair. I feel a hand lift my face up to look at him and he asks "Where's your father?" I don't answer. "Where is your father?" he asks again and I still don't answer. Punching me in the face he asks again "Where is your father?" I mumble "I don't know." I see him smirk and he says "Well, maybe your husband will tell us." I don't say anything. "Maybe when he sees his lovely wife all beaten and bruised, he'll give us what we want. What your father owes us." he tells me. "Just kill me. Please." I say softly. "What's that?" he asks. "Just kill me." I mumble out again. "Now why would you want us to do that? You're Old Man will come after you and give us what we want and you'll be back to your happy home." he tells me and I laugh. "Yeah." I say sarcastically. "What? Things not happy at home?" he asks, smirking before he continues beating me and I just sit there and take it. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll kill me. "Take this to the SONS clubhouse. Let them see just how accommodating we are to his lovely wife." one man says.

A little later, the prospect comes in. "This was left at the gate." he says as he places the small box on the bar. Jax opens it and sees a flash drive. Juice grabs it and puts it in the computer and clicks play on the video. They all stand around watching as the man on the video, who's wearing a mask, beats me and they hear me plead with him to just kill me and telling them that Happy won't come for me. A few seconds later, Happy's phone rings. "Yeah." he says. "I guess by now, you've seen our little home movie that we made for you. You're beautiful wife seems to think you won't come after her. Such a shame. I hear she's a great lay." he says. "What do you want?" Happy asks, pissed. "Her father owes me money that I paid him for her. Either you get us her father, or you get us the money or she gets a flashback to her teenage years. I wonder if her pussy is still tight?" he asks. "How much?" Happy asks. "Ten grand." the man says. "Done." Happy says. "I'll text you the drop off spot. Once I have the money, you'll get the location she's being kept in." the man says. "Fine." Happy says before the call ends. "What do they want?" Jax asks. "Ten grand." Happy says. "I'll get it out of the safe." Bobby says before heading to the chapel. Jax can see him starting to fall apart. "What aren't you telling us?" Jax asks. "She told me that she just wanted a safe place to stay until we can get a divorce. She doesn't even want to try. You heard her. She was begging them to kill her. She wants out of this." he says. "What about you?" Jax asks. "I don't. I want to try to make it work. She doesn't." Happy says. "Do you blame her? The entire time you've been married you been hooking up with croweaters and treating her like shit. Hell, you were here fucking a croweater on your Goddamn wedding night." Tig says pissed. "I know. I fucked up and I need to make this right. And I will." Happy says.

An hour later, the money is being dropped off at the drop off point and the prospects are there watching the guys with Tig, Jax, Opie and Chibs to take the men down and take them to the warehouse. Seeing two men pull up and get out of the car, the guys rush forward and grab the men and knock them out. Putting them in the van, Opie takes the phone and sends a text to the only number listed in the phone telling them they have the money. A few minutes later, a text comes through with an address. Bobby, Happy, and Juice, head to the address and as soon as they walk in the doors, they grab the man that's there with me and shoots him on site. Happy rushes to me and cups my face. "Clara, look at me baby. Hey. Wake up baby please." he says as he tries to keep me from passing out. "Happy?" I ask. "Yeah babe. I'm right here. You're going to be okay. I got you." he says. "Why are you here?" I ask. He makes me look at him as Juice and Bobby untie me and says "You're my wife. We're not doing this shit your way anymore. You're my Goddamn wife and I need you here. You hear me?" he asks. I don't respond. Happy picks me up and takes me to the other van that's waiting.

Taking me into the clubhouse, Tara is waiting in my dorm to check me over. Happy stays by my side the entire time. "Clara, I have to ask. Did they…" she starts to ask and I say "No." Happy releases the breath he was holding. After Tara is done, she leaves us alone. I don't look at Happy. I just lay down in the bed. Happy covers me up and says "I'm going to have Gemma sit with you. I'm heading to the warehouse to handle this and when I get back, I'm coming to bed and holding my wife." he says. I just nod. "In the morning, after you've had some rest, we're working this shit out. We're in this. Together." he tells me. I still don't say anything. "I heard you telling them to kill you. That I wasn't coming for you. Don't ever think I won't come for you. I will always come for you. I need you here baby." he says before kissing my lips softly. "I'll be back soon." he tells me before getting off the bed and heading to the door. As he opens the door I say "Be careful." He turns to look at me and says "Always babe." before walking out the door on a mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Happy walks into the warehouse where there are three men hanging. After he walks in, Jax puts a bullet in one's head while Tig puts a bullet in the other. Happy walks up to the one that was beating me and gets in his face. "You hurt my fucking wife." Happy seethes. "No one hurts my wife." he says. "Your wife didn't think you were coming for her. Begged me to kill her. That tells me that things aren't so happy at home." the man says. "I will always come for my wife. I will kill for my wife. And you're up first." Happy says before he tortures my captor.

Once everything is said and done and the bodies are buried, Happy walks back into the clubhouse. Walking into my dorm, Gemma is still sitting beside my bed. "Her pain meds kicked in." Gemma tells him. "I'm gonna shower real fast." Happy tells her. "I'll stay until you get out." Gemma says. He heads to his dorm and goes to close the door. "Hey Happy. Want some company baby?" the croweater that Happy hooked up with on our wedding night asks. "No I don't. We're done." he says before shutting the door in her face. Getting his shower, he walks back across the hall and walks in the door in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, Gemma gets up and he kisses her cheek. "Thanks Mom." he says. She nods and heads out the door. Happy pulls off his shorts, leaving him in his boxers and climbs in bed with me. I have my back to him and he puts his arms around me and pulls me to him. Whispering in my ear, he says "Goodnight Little Girl."

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Happy's chest and his arms are around me. I don't move. I just lay there. I feel him kiss the top of my head and say "Morning babe." I don't say anything. He tilts my head up to look at him and asks "How are you feeling?" I pull away from him and say "Sore but I'm fine." I tell him and go to get up but I wince. He sits up immediately and puts his arms around me. "Hey. It's okay." he says. "What do you need baby?" he asks. "I don't need anything. Happy, why did you come for me? Why didn't you just leave me there?" I ask. "Because you're my wife." he says. "Only on paper. We're not together Happy. Why won't you just leave it alone. I wanted to fucking die there. I wanted them to kill me. It's the only way for us to be out of this." I tell him. "I don't want out." he whispers. "You don't want in it." I tell him. "Yeah, I do." he says. "Happy, you've done nothing but hook up with croweaters since literally the minute we got married. Why now? Because you feel guilty that I got taken? Well, don't. Because it was because of my dad that I was taken. My dad beat me and my dad screwed that guy over and that's why they took me. Not because of you. All I am is a piece of property. That's all I've been since I was fourteen years old. You don't need used up pussy. Just go. Please. I'll find a way out of this. I'll find a way to get you out of this marriage and me still not be forced to testify." I tell him. "I don't want a divorce. I want to make this work. At first I didn't but, shit, now? Now, I want to try." he says and I look at him. "And what if I can't give you what you need? What if I can't be what you need?" I ask. "Stay by my side and everything else will fall into place babe. Please?" he asks. I move to lay back down and he helps me. Laying back down next to me, I pull him to move closer to me and I say "A day at a time." Tilting my head up, he kisses me softly and says "Fair enough baby." I look at him a minute and ask "Will you do something for me?" He looks at me and says "Anything." Lowering my head, I ask "Kiss me? Like you should have when we got married?" He smiles softly and cups my face. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss it's slow and passionate. When we separate, he says "You're mine little girl and I'm yours. When you're ready, I want you to wear my crow." he says and I nod. "When you do, I want you to mark me too." he says and I look at him shocked. Kissing me one more time, he says "Get some rest babe. When we get up, we're going home and we're unpacking your things in our room. No more guest room bull shit." he tells me. "Okay." I say. I snuggle closer to him and before I know it, I doze back off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up in bed alone. As I sit up, the door opens and in walks Happy with a tray and enough food on there for both of us. "Morning babe." he says as he puts the tray down. "Morning." I say. He leans forward and kisses me softly and says "Had Gemma make us some breakfast. I want to talk to you about something." he says and I nod that I'm listening. "We got off to a shit start and that's my fault. What would you say to us staying home for a few days and having a little bit of a honeymoon?" he asks. "That's fine." I say softly. He tilts my head up to look at him and says "I promise things will get better. I'm so sorry for being a dick. I know this marriage was to keep us both out of jail but, baby, I should have treated you better. I'm sorry." he tells me. "Fresh start, right?" I ask. "Right." he says. I make the move to kiss him again and feel him smile against my lips.

A little later, we head home and since I'm still sore, Gemma drives me while Happy follows. Once we get to his house, Gemma carries my bag in while Happy helps me inside and onto the couch. Gemma takes my bag into Happy's room and unpacks my things for me while Happy is making sure I have what I need. After Gemma leaves, he sits beside me and pulls me into his side. "Happy, I need you to be patient with me. I don't know how this is supposed to work. All I've ever been was someone's property. It's going to take a minute for me to get used to being with someone that's not going to beat the shit out of me." I tell him. "I know babe and we'll get there. I promise." he says. I go to stand up and he stands and helps me up. "You wanna lay down?" he asks. "Yeah. Will you lay with me?" I ask and he nods. Helping me to bed, he gets undressed and into bed with me. I lay my head on his chest and look up at him. "Happy?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he says. "Love me?" I ask softly. He looks at me and asks "Are you sure?" I nod my head. "I don't know what it's like to be with someone and it not be forced. Show me what it's like." I say. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss. Hovering over me, we shed our clothes and he kisses down my neck, to my chest and down my stomach. Placing himself between my thighs, he kisses the inside of one thigh before kissing the inside of the other. Kissing his way closer and closer to my core before he starts to run his tongue up and down my already wet folds and running his tongue around my little bundle of nerves, causing me to lose myself pleasure that I've never felt before. Once I find my release, he kneels between my legs and runs his hard member up and down my folds. "Are you sure?" he asks again and I nod before he slowly enters me. He gives me a minute to adjust to his size before he starts to thrust in and out slowly, so not to hurt me. "Fuck Clara. You feel so fucking good. I don't know how long I'll last." he rasps. "Don't stop. Happy. Don't stop. Oh my God." I moan. He reaches between us and rubs circles on my clit while still thrusting in and out a little harder and faster before I find my release with him finding his behind me. Burying his head in my neck, still inside me, he whispers "I love you." I cup his face and see it in his eyes. "Happy…" I start. "I know." he says. I kiss his lips softly and he pulls out of me and lays on his back, pulling me into his side where I fall asleep in my husband's arms, finally feeling like things might be okay.

Waking up the next morning, I hear someone in the kitchen and Happy's not in bed. I get up, and dressed and head out to the kitchen. "You know it's supposed to be the wife cooking for the husband right?" I ask him as I make my way over to the kitchen chair. "Not when my wife is hurt. I get to take care of her." he tells me before walking over and kissing me softly. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning Hap." I say. Things are silent for a minute before I ask "Did you mean what you said last night?" He looks at me and asks "That I love you?" I nod. "Yeah. I meant it then and I still mean it this morning." he tells me. Kneeling in front of me he says "I know you're not there yet and that's fine, but until you are, I'm gonna remind you all the time that I love you and that I want this. You're mine little girl. Just like I'm yours." he tells me. I lean forward and kiss him softly and say "I'll get there. Just give me time." I tell him. "I know." he says before kissing me again and after we eat breakfast, we move to the bed and watch a movie. We spend the day, talking, laughing and making love. This is how our wedding night should have been.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Happy and he has his arms around me. I just lay there and enjoy it. I'm not stupid. I know he'll get tired of me before too long. I'm still thinking about getting the divorce when this is done. All I'll ever be is property. I feel him stir next to me and he kisses my shoulder, and I turn to face him. I snuggle into his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "Morning babe." he says and I don't say anything, just try to snuggle closer. He tilts my head up to look at him and asks "You okay babe?" I nod my head and try to bury my head in his chest but he doesn't let me. "Talk to me little girl. No more of this hiding shit." he says softly. "Happy, you say you want this now but what happens when you decide you want to go back to how things were before? What happens when you decide that I'm nothing more than property?" I ask. Kissing me softly he says "Stop. You're not property and you won't ever be again. You're my wife. My Old Lady. You're the one that I am spending the rest of my life with. We won't be going back to that shit before. I don't need or want those whores. I want my wife. I love you little girl." he tells me and all I can do is look into his eyes. "Happy…" I start. "I mean it. I love you." he says before pulling me closer and just holding me.

A little later he says "Let's go to the diner." I shake my head and say "I'll cook something." I tell him. "No. I want to take my wife out." he tells me and I just shake my head and walk to the kitchen. He follows me. "Talk to me babe." he says and I just shake my head. "Baby, I can't fix this if you don't talk to me. Please." he pleads. I don't look at him and say "I don't know how to do this Happy. Part of me wants to be with you make this work but then the other part of me is having problems getting out of that mindset. I've spent most of my life being someone's property and believing that the only thing I was good for was helping a man get off." I tell him. "Baby, I know it's going to take time. It's not something that's going to happen overnight but we will get there...together." he tells me. He kisses me softly and says "Get dressed so I can take my wife to breakfast." he tells me softly and I nod. "I promise I'm trying." I tell him. "I know baby." he tells me.

After breakfast, we head home and he takes me to Gemma's house. "What are we doing here?" I ask. "You and Gemma are having a girls day. Lyla and Tara are already here." he tells me. I look at him shocked and he hands me a bundle of cash. "Happy…" I start. "I want you to go out with the girls and so shopping. Get what you want. Get some new clothes. Get your hair done. Get some makeup. Whatever you want. Whatever you need to feel better. I want you to know that you get to make your own decision from now on. You're no one's property but your own. But I am calling you mine." he says before kissing me softly and I see Gemma and the girls come walking out of her house. "Thank you Happy." he says. "Go. Have fun. I love you." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "I promise I'll get there." He smiles and says "I know."

We head out to the little shops in town and I tell Gemma and the girls "I don't even know where to start. I've always been told what to wear and how to look. I don't know how to decide what look I want." I tell them. "Well, let's start looking at pants first. See what fits you right and go from there." Gemma tells me and I nod. By the time we leave, I have more than a dozen new outfits, including shoes and accessories. "Where to next?" I ask. "Let's get you some makeup and then go get your hair done. Happy's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you." Gemma tells me and I smile softly. "Have you and him….?" she starts asking and I nod my head yes. "Good baby." she says. "Yes. It was. Before him, I'd never been with anyone where it wasn't forced so it was amazing." I tell them. "I'm sensing a but." Lyla says. "I'm just worried. Since I was fourteen, I have never been anything but property and been nothing more than a way for men to get off. It's taking me a little bit to get out of that mindset. I'm really trying. I'm really wanting this to work and he then he's telling me loves me and…" I get cut off. "Wait. He told you he loves you?" Tara asks. "Yeah." I tell her. "What did you tell him?" she asks. "I told him that I'm not there yet." I tell her. "But you are." Gemma says and I nod my head yes. "Then tell him." Lyla says. "It's not that easy. What if he changes his mind? What if he realizes he wants to go back to the croweaters? I can't let myself get hurt any more than I have." I tell them. "He's not going to change his mind. Happy doesn't just throw that word around. If he's telling you he loves you, then honey he loves you. He's not going to change his mind. He's not going to go back to them. He's yours honey." Gemma tells me. "My heart's there. How do I get my mind there?" I ask. "How about this? Look, we'll all be here to talk when you need it but one weekend a month, we'll go to the cabin for some much needed girl time and therapy. I think the three of us will be able to help you. I understand the life of being and Old Lady. Lyla understands the physical part of it and I'm sure Tara can help with the mental part of it." Gemma says and they all nod. "Really?" I ask. "Baby, you're one of us now. We got you." she tells me and I have to fight off the tears. "I bet if you tell him how you feel, you'll see just how devoted he is." Lyla tells me and I think about what she says.

After shopping, getting hair and makeup done, we head home. Walking into the house, Happy is on the couch watching tv and I carry the bags into the bedroom and put them in the closet. I turn around and Happy is standing there. "You look amazing." he tells me. "Thank you." I say. I walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands go to my hips. I kiss him softly and say "Thank you for today." He pulls me closer and says "Are you feeling better?" I nod and say "We think we figured out how to help me get to where I need to be." I say. "How's that?" he asks as he leads me to the bed and sits down and pulls me into his lap. "Gemma suggested one weekend a month, us going to the cabin and having a weekend just us girls for our own version of therapy." I tell him. "That's a good idea. Are you okay with it?" he asks. "I'm willing to do anything at this point but they did give me some good advice today." I tell him. "Good." he says. I kiss him softly and say "Happy?" He looks into my eyes and I say "I love you." He smiles wide and says "I love you too little girl." before kissing me softly and for the first time in my life, I feel like I am going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I hear Happy talking to someone so I get up and head to the kitchen where he is and he doesn't know I'm there. "I told you not to call me anymore...No. We'll talk about this later...I'll tell her soon. I told you this...Fine...Whatever." he says and hangs up. Turning around he sees me there. "Babe…" He starts but I stop him. "Don't. I honestly don't want to know." I tell him, fearing he's just going to lie to me. "Babe, listen to me. It's not what you think." he says and I just laugh. "Yeah. Are you fucking her?" I ask. "No. Not since we decided to actually do this." he tells me and I nod. "Then what does she want?" I ask. "She just won't get the hint that we're actually together and won't move the fuck on." he tells me. I walk to the bedroom and pick up my burner that Happy gave me. "Hey, you wanna go to lunch?" I ask. When the other person answers, I hang up and finish getting dressed. "Where are you going?" he asks. "I'm going to lunch with Gemma to figure out how to handle this gash and give me time to cool off." I tell him. He pulls me close and asks "Are we okay?" I look at him for a minute and sigh, "Yeah. We're okay but I still need to get out of here and talk to someone. I'll be back soon." I tell him. "Okay. I love you little girl." he tells me. Looking at him for a second I say "I love you too Happy." before kissing him softly. Pulling away, I grab my bag and head out the door to Gemma's SUV.

I get into her SUV and she says "Start talking." I sigh and say "Woke up and Happy was in the kitchen on the phone. I guess the gash that he fucked on our wedding night won't leave him alone." I tell her. "You need to put him and her in their places." she tells me. "I know. I told him I needed to get out and cool off first and talk to you about how to handle this whore." I tell her. "Good baby." she tells me. We are sitting at the diner, eating and talking when someone walks up to us. "Clara James. Just who I was looking for." Agent Stahl says. "Well, you found me." I say. "I just wanted to check in. See if you've heard from Mark." she asks. "Like I told Roosevelt. I haven't seen or heard from him since he broke up with me and I moved out" I tell her. "Well, looks like you started working for the club about the same time he was reported missing." she tells me. "Your point? I needed a job. Kinda need money when you get kicked out on your ass with nothing." I tell her. "Well, what would you do if one of your boys just happened to be taken down for his disappearance? Say, maybe Happy Lowman for example. We can even subpoena you to testify." she says. "Well, when you get that subpoena, can you make sure my last name is spelled right?" I ask. "I believe we know how to spell it." she says smirking. "You'd be surprised." I say right back. "Fine. How do you spell your last name." she asks. "L-O-W-M-A-N." I say and she looks at me shocked. "Well, looks like you won't be getting that subpoena after all will you?" I asked at the surprised look on her face. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're just leaving." I say as Gemma and I get out of the booth and head out to her SUV. Getting into the SUV, Gemma asked "Where the hell did that come from?" I look at her and say "I have no clue." and we both start laughing.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I see Happy's bike is already there. We walk into the clubhouse and I walk to the bar and up to Happy with Gemma behind me. "You would be so proud of your Old Lady today." she tells him and he looks at me confused. "Stahl. Started talking about how I started working here about the same time Mark went missing and asking what I would do if one of my boys was taken down for it and named you specifically. Telling me she could get a subpoena and make me testify." I tell him. "What did you say?" he asks and it's got the attention of the entire club. "I asked her to make sure my last name was spelled right. When she asked how it was spelled, I spelled out L-O-W-M-A-N." I tell them and they all start laughing. "You should have seen her face. Agent Bitch went white." Gemma says laughing. Happy pulls me close and whispers "Are we okay?" I look at him and whisper back "We are but we gotta do something about that gash. I won't be disrespected again." I tell him. "I know baby. We'll take care of it." he says as he kisses me softly. "I love you." he says. "You better" I tell him as I lay my head against his chest and wrap my arms around his waist.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night, we are in his dorm, lying in bed and I'm just staring off into space. "Talk to me." he says softly. I sit up and say "What if Stahl comes after you? Happy, what if she tries to take you down for this?" I ask. He sits up next to me and says "She won't. Lowen is coming in the morning to talk to us. I want you to tell her about Stahl harassing you and threatening you. Jax thinks it will be a good idea to file a complaint against her. But you will have to answer some questions." He tells me. "What kind of questions?" I ask. "About how we ended up together. They are going to want to know why we got married so quick." he tells me. "We could tell them that when I was living with Mark that he was cheating on me, because he was, and that I had started seeing you behind his back. Could say we met when I was out at a bar because I was upset and we hooked up and just kept seeing each other behind his back and fell for each other." I say. "That might work." he tells me. Pulling me close he says "What about that gash?" I shake my head and say "Nothing for now. Let her make another move and I'll take care of it. Send the message to all of them at the same time." I say. "Okay." He says. I go to get out of bed and head to the kitchen. Getting a bottled water out of the fridge, I head out to the picnic tables and Happy follows and takes a seat next to me. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just trying to work through all this shit." I say. "We'll get through this but if something happens and I do go down…" he says and I cut him off. "I'm not going anywhere." I say. Kissing my temple, he pulls me close. A few minutes later the gash from before comes over. "Wanna have some fun Happy?" she asks and there are people all over the place still. "I told you we're done." he tells her. "Why because you're Old Lady's here? Doesn't matter baby. She won't do anything. You've fucked me before when she was here." she says and smirks at me. I get off the picnic table and grab her hair and slam her head into the picnic table. She falls to the ground and I start bashing her head into the concrete. Happy pulls me off of her and I spit on her. Jax bends down and feels for a pulse. "She's alive." he says. One of the other croweaters comes over and tells Happy, "I got her, go ahead." He nods his thanks and goes to help Jax. She pulls me inside and I look at her and ask "Is she dead?" She shakes her head and says "No but no one liked her anyway. We all warned her." she tells me. "Why are you helping me?" I ask. "Because you're nice to me." she says simply.

A few minutes later, Happy comes in and pulls me to him "You okay?" he asks. I just nod. Picking me up, he heads to the dorm and sits on the bed with me on his lap. "I'm sorry." I say as I try to stand but he doesn't let me. "Why?" he asks. "I shouldn't have done that. Shit. I almost killed her." I say as I start to pace and he gets in front of me to stop me. "You handled your shit. You defended your place as my Old Lady." he tells me and I look at him. "I don't want anyone mad at me." I say. "Baby, why would anyone be mad?" he asks. "Fuck." I say as I walk away from him and to the bathroom but he stops me. "Talk to me." he says. "I'm still so used to everything I do pissing someone off and me getting shit for it. I just need a minute. I can't get my head right." I start and start going into a panic attack. He's right in front of me cupping my face telling me "Breathe baby. In with me. Out with me." until my breathing evens out. Kissing me softly he tells me. "I'm proud of you baby. Don't ever think we'll be mad about you defending your place. Okay?" he says. "Yeah. Okay." I say but won't look him in the eyes. "Hey." he says and I look up at him. "I love you." he says. "Show me." I say and he picks me up and places me on the bed to make love to me all night long.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, I feel a little better. Happy has his arms around me and holding me tight. I try to pull out of his arms and he holds me tighter. "Happy I have to pee." I tell him laughing. He lets me go and I do my business before getting back in bed. I snuggle up to him and he asks "How're you feeling?" I look him in the eye and say "Better. I think I'll be okay. Just still trying to get my head right you know." I tell him. "I know baby. But you did good. I promise none of those other girls will even try to touch me." he says laughing. "It's not funny Happy." I say sitting up and he sits up with me. "I could have killed her." I say. "But you didn't." he tells me.

We walk out to the bar to get coffee and Jax walks over. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. How is she?" I ask. "She'll live. Got her at the cabin to heal and then she's being shipped back to where she came from." he tells me and I just nod. "You did good Darlin." he says and I just nod. Patting me on the shoulder, he looks at Happy and then walks away. I look at Happy and he kisses me softly. "I love you little girl." he says. "I love you." I tell him as I snuggle closer to him.

We walk out of the clubhouse and to a picnic table and I take a seat on top and just take a deep breath. I look out at the parking lot and Happy puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just trying to process you know." I say. "Yeah. You know I'm proud of you right?" he asks and I nod. "I just don't want to make you mad." I tell him. "You won't baby. I promise. You've been a hell of an Old Lady and wife. I couldn't ask for better." He tells me. We continue to sit when we see the a black car pull in with the sheriff behind it. We stand up and Happy pulls me into his side. We see Stahl get out of the car and walk over to us. "Clara Lowman, you are being detain for questioning in the disappearance of Mark Walker." she says as the sheriff starts to handcuff me. I look at Happy, fear in my eyes, and he says "I'll call Lowen. You'll be out soon. I love you." He says. "I love you." I say. "How sweet. Bonnie and Clyde declaring their love." she says and I see Happy glare at her.

A little later, I am sitting in an interrogation room and as soon as Stahl walk in the door, I say "I want my lawyer." She sits down and says "I'm sure she's on her way. But we should have a little talk." I look at her and say "Lawyer." She smirks at me and says "Why would you need a lawyer? We're just talking." she says. "Lawyer." I say again and about that time, Lowen walks in and says "I believe my client asked for her lawyer." I sit back and let her do the talking. "She's not under arrest. We just want to ask her some questions." Stahl says. "What do you want to know?" I finally ask. "When was the last time you saw Mark?" she asks. "I told you at the diner when you interrupted my lunch threatening to get a subpoena that we broke up, he kicked me out and I had to find a job." I tell her. "When did you and Happy Lowman get married?" she asks. "I don't see how that has anything to do with why you want to question my client." Lowen says. "But it does. Did you marry Happy to keep from testifying against him?" she asks me. "I married Happy because he has a big dick." I say and Lowen smirks. "So you didn't marry him to protect him?" she asks. "Like I said. He has a big dick and knows how to use it. I'd be stupid not to lock him down." I say. "Are you done?" Lowen asks. "For now." Stahl says. We stand to leave and she says "Don't go far." I look at her and say "Didn't plan on it."

Walking out of the police station, Happy is there waiting on me. I walk up to him and he kisses me softly and asks "You okay?" I nod and Lowen says "You're wife did good. You'd be proud." He looks at me and I say "I'll explain at the clubhouse." He nods and I get on the back of his bike and we head to the clubhouse.

Walking in, Jax calls church and Happy pulls me in with him. Sitting down in Happy's lap, Jax asks "What happened?" I look at him and say "She asked me when the last time I saw Mark was and I kept saying Lawyer and didn't say anything until Lowen was there. But I told her that I already told her that when she threatened me at the diner knowing they were recording it." I say and see them all smirk. "She asked me if I married Happy to keep from testifying against him and I said I married him because of his big dick and when she asked if I wasn't sure that I married him to protect him, I said I married him for his big dick and that I'd be stupid not to lock him down." I tell them and they all start laughing. "Holy shit Doll. That's epic." Tig shouts and they all cheer. "Good job Darlin." Jax tells me and Happy whispers "Head to the dorm and I'll give you that big dick." I whisper back before standing "I'll start without you." He growls and I head towards the door. I hear Jax say "Let's end there. Him growling is never a good thing." They all start laughing and Happy walks to me and picks me up before carrying me to the dorm and locking the door. Tossing me on the bed, the strips me and shows me just how much he wants me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After a round in the bed and another in the shower, we head out to the main room. "You two finally come up for air?" Tig asks. "We can go back if you don't want us here. I won't complain about getting more dick." I say and Tig looks at me shocked that something like that came out of my mouth. "Clara, doll, I think we finally corrupted you." he says and I start laughing. Happy leans down and whispers "I definitely won't complain about being inside that pussy again." and I feel the shiver run down my spine and he smirks when he feels it. "No time. Church. You too Clara." Jax says as he walks up and Happy and I look at him confused.

Walking into chapel, they all take their seats and Happy pulls me into his lap. "I just heard from Lowen. Looks like Stahl is looking at Clara now, for Mark's disappearance." he says. I feel Happy's grip on me tighten and Bobby asks "What are we going to to about it?" I look at Happy and he looks at me confused. I raise an eyebrow and he nods. "Guys, I might have an idea." I tell them and Jax nods for me to continue. "You remember the night you found me? How beaten up I was?" I ask and they nod and Juice says "Oh yeah." They look at him confused. "Gemma had me take pictures of her injuries incase we ever needed it. I forgot about that." he says. "Right. I can give those to Lowen. She can spin it that he came home drunk, started beating me and I protected myself. Let his body turn up. Then they have the body and after seeing Lowen with the pictures from the attack, it will be self defense." I tell them. "That might work." Bobby says. "Get Lowen here." Jax says and Tig walks out to call her to meet us at the police station.

Walking into the police station, lawyer in tow, everyone else is at the clubhouse waiting to hear from us. Unser sees us and asks "What's going on?" Lowen looks at him and says "My client is turning herself in for the disappearance of Mark Walker." Unser looks at us shocked but leads us to a room and sits with us while Stahl takes my statement. "What's this?" Stahl asks. "Those are pictures taken the night Mark went missing. Mark had beaten me up pretty bad. Gemma Teller Morrow took the pictures when I got there to document the injuries." I tell her. "How long had this been going on?" she asks. "About a year. We weren't in a relationship. From the time I was fourteen years old, my father made his money by letting men have sex with me. I was nothing more than property. About a year before those pictures were taken, Mark bought me from my father. Started using me as his own personal party favor. Letting his friends rape me while he watched. Then he would beat me up, much like those pictures because he swore up and down I enjoyed it. The night Mark went missing, he came in drunk, found out I had been seeing Happy and started beating the shit out of me. I knew where Mark kept his gun. When he came in drinking, I was in the kitchen. He started beating the shit out of me again and I got away from him. I ran to the living room and grabbed his gun from the end table drawer and aimed it at him. He kept coming at me. I knew he was going to kill me so I pulled the trigger. I killed him." I tell her. She looks at me shocked as does Unser. "Where is he?" Stahl asks. "He's buried in the backyard. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. He's in the back right corner beside the rose bushes. You'll find one bullet wound to the head." I tell her. "We need to keep your client here while we confirm this." Stahl says. Lowen looks at me and I nod. "I'll fill the guys in." Lowen says. "I'll stay with her." Unser says and she looks at me and I nod again. As soon as they are both out of the room, Unser asks "You okay sweetheart?" I look at him and say "I think so. Just want this to be over." I tell him.

Four hours later, Stahl comes in with the DA with her. "We found his body just like you said. Seeing the pictures and everything you have told us, it's a clear case of self defense." she tells us. "So my client is free to go?" Lowen asks. "Yes. Thank you for your cooperation Mrs Lowman." she says. I nod and walk out the door with Lowen. Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get out of the car and head inside where everyone is. As soon as we walk in the door, Happy walks over to me and crashes his lips with mine and pulls me as close as he can get me. "What happened?" Jax asks. "DA declared it a case of self defense. No charges will be filed." she tells them. They shake her hand and I say "Thank you." She smiles before seeing herself out of the clubhouse. Happy pulls me closer and whispers "It's over babe." I look at him and say "It is."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A little later, we get home and as soon as we're there, I tell Happy. "I'm gonna get a shower." He nods and says "I'll order dinner." I nod and head to the shower. Letting the water cascade over me, I stand under the water and think to myself. "It's over. He's gone." I whisper. But why do I feel like it's not? I finish with my shower and walk out into the living room as the food arrives. We sit down to eat and neither of us say a word. We just eat and watch tv.

After dinner, I clean up a little and pour a glass of wine and walk out to the back deck to sit. After a few minutes, I hear the door open and Happy sits on the step behind me. "You okay little girl?" he asks. "Yeah. Just thinking." I say. "Talk to me." he says. I move out from in front of him and stand up. I start to pace a little, getting my thoughts together. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asks concerned. "It's done. He's gone." I say. "Yeah. It's done." he says and I look at him and he sees in my eyes what's running through my head. "Don't matter. You're my wife, nothing changes that." he says. "Are you sure? Happy we only got married so I would have to testify against you. The investigation is done. We don't have to stay married anymore." I tell him. He stands up and walks over to me. Cupping my face he says "Don't matter. I love you. You love me. We're married. Only difference now is that we don't have to worry about that shit anymore. We can just enjoy being married." he tells me. "Are you sure? Happy…" I start and he stops me by crashing his lips with mine. "Til the reaper comes Mrs Lowman." he says. I take a deep breath and say "Til the reaper comes Mr Lowman." he says but in the back of my mind, that fear is still there.

The next day, we head into work and I am sitting in the office. I look down at my simple wedding band and see Gemma walk in. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Gemma." I say softly. She looks at me and asks "You okay?" I look at her and say "Just processing I guess." She nods but doesn't say anything. "I'm going to check the groceries. You good here?" she asks. "Yeah. Go ahead." I tell her. She walks into the clubhouse and sees Happy standing in the kitchen with Jax. She looks at Happy and asks "Clara okay?" He looks at her and says "With the shit with asshole she is. But about us she isn't." he tells them. "What's going on?" Gemma asks. "We got married so she wouldn't have to testify against me if it came to that. Now that the investigation is done…" he starts and Jax finishes for him "She thinks you're going to want out of the marriage." Happy nods his head yes. "I gotta find a way to show her that I'm not going anywhere and neither is she." Happy says. He looks at Gemma and says "I have an idea but I'm gonna need your help." She smirks at him and says "Anything you need." He starts telling her the plan.

That evening, we get off work and Happy says "I want to take you somewhere." I look at him and nod. I follow him to his bike and we head off the lot. A little later we pull up to the streams and we get off the bike. Walking over towards the lake I see there's a fire pit with a fire going, sleeping bags laid out next to it and a picnic basket sitting there. "Happy?" I ask. "Come on." he tells me. We walk over and he pulls me over to the fire and says "I wanted to do something special for you. Clara, we got off to a shit start. Our wedding wasn't the best and neither was our honeymoon. I know I tried to make up for that with the redo of the honeymoon but now that all this shit is done, I need to do this right. You deserve better than what you got." he tells me as he reaches into his kutte and pulls out a small box. Getting down on one knee, he opens the box and says "This was my ma's. Clara, the only finger this ring belongs on is yours. You married me and you stood by me. You sacrificed so much to make sure I was good. I love you. Nothing changes that. But you deserve this done right. Will you continue to be my wife?" he asks and I look at him shocked. "Happy? Are you sure?" I ask. "Never been more sure baby. Will you?" he asks again. "Yeah. Yeah baby." I say and he slides the ring on my finger. Standing up, he pulls me to him and my arms go around his neck. He picks me up and my legs go around his waist. He carries me over to the sleeping bags and lays me down by the fire. We start shedding clothes and he makes love to me nice and slow. When we reach our release, he pulls the other sleeping bag over us and we just lay there in each other's arms and talk. This is easy the best night of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning, we are still in between the sleeping bags and I am snuggled into his chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I look up at him. "Morning little girl." I smile up at him and say "Morning baby." He looks at me for a minute and ask "You okay?" I lean up and kiss him and say "I'd be better if my husband would fuck me again." He smirks before hovering over me and doing just what I ask. When we both reach our release, he kisses me softly and we just look into each other's eyes. "I love you Happy." I say. "I love you too Clara. I don't want you to ever think I don't want this. I love you more than anything." he says. "I love you Happy. I was so scared you weren't going to want to be with me now that everything is over." I tell him. "I'll never not want you. You're mine little girl. All mine." he says before crashing his lips with mine and kissing me with everything he has. When we separate, I'm breathless and all I can do is caress his face and he leans into my touch. "You really love me." I say. "I do baby." he says and I can't help but smile.

We head back home and when we walk in, I head to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Making my husband something to eat." I say. He follows me in there and wraps his arms around me and says "Only thing I want to eat is you." He picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to our bedroom with me laughing all the way. Putting me down on the bed, we start to shed clothes and he buries his face in my core and I find myself coming undone before he hovers over me and enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out at a hard and fast pace, I find my release over and over before he finds his inside me. Still hovered over me, I look into his eyes and all of the fear and doubt I had before is no longer there. "You're mine." I whisper. "All yours little girl." he says before kissing me softly.

I go to move off of the bed and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks as he nuzzles his nose against my neck. "I was going to cook us something to eat. Gotta feed my man if we're going to keep going like this." I tell him. "You don't want to?" he asks smirking. "Those words never came out of my mouth." I tell him sternly and he starts laughing. "Get a shower and I'll get lunch going." I tell him. He walks into the bathroom in all of his naked, God-like glory and I can't help but watch him walk away. He turns to me and says "Come on. We'll order in." I walk over and he takes my hand. He pulls me into the bathroom and we start the shower before stepping in and pulling me in behind him. Standing in front of him, he holds me close and looks down at me. "What do you want Mr Lowman?" I ask. Smirking he leans down next to my ear and says "To fuck my you raw Mrs Lowman." and I can't stop the moan that comes out of my mouth. He backs me against the wall as he lifts me up and thrusts into me hard and fucks me hard and fast and I lose myself to him over and over before he finds his release inside me.

After our shower, we dry off and he calls and orders food while we get dressed and head to the living room. After eating, we spend the rest of the day and night losing ourselves to each other over and over again before finally falling asleep from exhaustion.

Getting up the next morning, we get up and as soon as I move, I wince. I look at Happy and he asks "You okay little girl?" and I see the smirk on his face. I glare playfully at him and he says "I told you I was gonna fuck you raw. Not my fault you didn't believe me." he says laughing as he walks out of the room. "I hate you Lowman." I call out and he calls back "No you don't." I sigh because he's right. I don't hate him. I honestly couldn't love him more.

We pull up at work, me on the back of his bike and I head into the office to clock in and wince as I sit down. "You okay sweetheart?" Gemma asks. "Holy shit." I say and she starts laughing. Happy walks in to clock in and sees me wince and smirks. Kissing me he says "You good babe?" I lightly smack his chest and say "Fuck you Lowman." He pulls me close and says "Well, if you think you can handle it." Gemma starts laughing and says "You two keep this up you're gonna have a little Lowman running around." I look at her shocked and Happy says "I'm good with that." I look at him even more shocked and he says "I told you I was in this. I gave you my last name, now to give you a family." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "I'm good with that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been three months and Happy and I can barely keep our hand off each other. I still have my moments but they are few and far between. We pull up at work and go to clock in. After he heads to the shop, I run to the inner office bathroom, getting sick. I walk out and see Gemma standing there. "You've done this the last three mornings. You haven't told him you're pregnant." she says. "Don't know for sure. Haven't been able to get away from him long enough to take a test." I tell her. "Well, we're going to lunch and we'll see Tara along the way." she tells me and I nod. I walk out to the garage and say "Hap?" He looks up at me concerned and I say "I'm going to lunch with Gemma. Just wanted to let you know I was leaving." He kisses me softly and says "Have fun babe and be careful." I smile and say "I will baby. I love you." He smiles and says "Love you too." I head to Gemma's SUV and we head out to St Thomas.

Walking into Tara's office, Gemma tells her "We need you to do pregnancy test on little miss here" Tara looks at me and I say "We've been trying." She smiles and says "Let's draw some blood and see what we can find out." she tells me. She does the test and comes back in and says "Looks like you're pregnant." she says and I smile wide. We do the ultrasound and find out that I am seven weeks pregnant.

After eating lunch we pull up to the clubhouse and Happy is sitting down on top of one of the picnic tables. I walk over and he stands and pulls me close. Kissing me softly he asks "How was lunch?" I smile and say "Eventful." before handing him one of the ultrasound pictures. "Really?" he asks shocked. I nod my head yes and he yells "Fuck yeah." before crashing his lips with mine and picking me up. When we come up for air, he puts his forehead to mine and says "I love you so fucking much." I laugh and say "I love you too." He puts me down and Jax asks "What's up?" Happy looks at him and says "We're knocked up." They all look at us shocked before smiling and hugging both of us. "Congrats guys." Jax says and Happy pulls me close to him. Everyone gives us a few minutes and he kisses me softly and says "Tell me what all the doctor said." I sit in his lap at the picnic table and his hand goes to my stomach. "Gemma took me to see Tara and she ran the test and did the ultrasound. I'm seven weeks pregnant and me and the little one are just fine." I tell him. Kissing me again he says "I can't believe we're having a kid. Fuck. This is the best news we've had in a while." he says. "I know. I've been sick these last few mornings so Gemma took me to get checked out." He nuzzles his nose against my neck and starts placing soft kisses to my neck and collarbone. "You two just don't stop do you?" Gemma asks as she walks up. "Nope." he says and I start laughing. "If we did, you wouldn't be getting another grandbaby." I tell her. "Good point." she says laughing.

After celebrating with our family, we head home and as soon as we walk in the door, he picks me up and carries me to the bed. We start to undress and he makes love to me nice and slow and when we both reach our release, he moves down to my stomach and says "Hey kid. I'm your dad. Make sure you take it easy on your mom. She's amazing and the best thing to ever happen to me other than you. I might not be the best dad at first but I will always keep you and your mom safe and I will always have your back but you're gonna have to be patient with me. But your mom? She's perfect. We had a rough start but she's so perfect. She's patient and kind and protective of her family. We can't wait to meet you but you gotta make sure you bake long enough. Need you healthy, okay kid?" He looks up at me and I have a smile on my face and tears in my eyes. He moves up next to me and asks "Why are you crying baby?" I kiss him softly and say "Because my life is finally perfect."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Happy's chest and his arms are around me. I feel him start to stir and hear him say "Morning Mama." I smile and say "Morning Daddy." I look up at him and he kisses me softly. All of a sudden I jump up and run to the bathroom, closing the door. "You okay babe." he asks through the door. Once I empty my stomach, I rinse my mouth and gargle mouthwash before opening the door and seeing him standing there, worried. "I'm fine baby. Morning sickness. It's perfectly normal." I tell him. "How's that normal?" He asks and I can see how concerned he is. "Tara said in the mornings my hormone levels are higher so it upsets my stomach." I tell him. "You sure?" he asks. I kiss him softly and wrap my arms around his middle, putting my head on his chest and say "Yes baby. I'm sure." I look up at him and say "But now your kid's hungry." He starts laughing and says "Get dressed. We'll hit the diner." I lean up and kiss him again and get dressed for the day.

Pulling up at the diner, we go inside and start placing our order. "I'll have the lumberjack breakfast with coffee and orange juice." he says. The waitress looks at me and I say "I'll have a ham and cheese omelette, side of bacon, hashbrowns and bowl of fruit please with chocolate milk." I say and she looks at me surprised. "Honey, where are you going to put all that?" she asks. I rub my stomach and say "Eating for two." She smiles and says "Congrats." before walking away to place our order. I look up at Happy and see him looking at me. "What's on your mind babe?" I ask. "Are you happy? About the baby?" he asks. "What? Of course I am. A little scared I'm gonna screw the kid up but I'm happy baby. Are you?" I ask. "Hell yeah. Wish ma could have been here to see me get married and meet the kid but yeah, I'm happy." I say. He reaches across the table and takes my hand. Leaning forward, he kisses my knuckles before the waitress walks over with our food.

After we eat, we head to the clubhouse to hang out since we are both off work today. Pulling up in my car with him behind me on his bike, he gets off his bike and I get out of my car. Walking over, he kisses me softly before lacing his fingers with mine and we walk into the clubhouse. "How's it going?" Tig asks as we walk up. "Good brother. Real good." Happy says before pulling me closer and Tig just smiles. Jax comes over and says "Can I get a minute brother?" Happy kisses me softly and heads over to the side to talk to Jax. "We got a problem. That croweater you were hooking up with before is telling everyone that she's pregnant and that it's yours." he says. "Shit." Happy says and looks over at me. "What are you going to do?" Jax asks. "I gotta tell my Old Lady. Fuck." Happy says before walking over to me. He runs his hand down his face and says "We need to talk." We head to the dorm and he closes the door. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He moves over to sit beside me on the bed and takes my hand, lacing our fingers. "Remember that gash I was hooking up with when we first got married?" he asks and I nod my head. "She's saying she's knocked up and that it's mine." he says. I pull my hand from his and ask "Is it?" He doesn't look at me but says "I don't know. I gotta talk to her and find out how far along she is but it's possible." he tells me. I stand up and don't look at him. "I'll get Gemma to take me home." I say softly. "Babe…" he says but I stop him. "Just find out if it's yours." I say before walking out of the room.

I walk out of the main room and over to Gemma. "Can you give me a ride home?" I ask. "Sure baby." she says before we head out to her SUV. "What's going on?" she asks me. The tears start to fall and I ask "Why can't I just be fucking happy? Gash he was hooking up with when we got married saying she's knocked up and saying it's Happy's. Told him to find out. I can't be around him Gemma. I can't do this." I say as the tears start to fall. "We'll take you to the house to get you a few things and you can stay at my house for the night. Might do you some good to get away from things for a minute." she tells me. "Thank you Gemma." I say, wiping the tears away.

After packing an overnight bag, we head to Gemma's. "You need to let him know you're staying here for a couple of days." she tells me. "I know." I tell her. "I'll step out here and call him." I tell her, heading to the back deck. I unlock my phone and call his number. "Hey babe. Where are you?" he asks. "I'm at Gemma's. I think I'm going to stay here a couple of days. Figure out my next step." I say. "Next step? What the fuck does that mean?" he asks getting mad. "Happy, you just told me that you may have gotten someone else pregnant. You can't blame me for wanting to distance myself a little. I don't know how to process this shit." I tell him. "Fuck. I don't want to lose you." he tells me. "This doesn't mean you're losing me. I just need some time to process this." I tell him. "I talked to the gash. Says she's five months. That could make it mine. Won't know until the kid gets here." he tells me. "Okay. So what do we do?" I ask. "All I can do is wait until the kid is here and get the paternity test." he tells me. "What about her medical bills?" I ask. "Until I get the paternity test, I'm ain't paying shit." he tells me. "I need to go." I tell him before hanging up the phone. I collapse on the deck and sob. Gemma comes running outside and just holds me. "Hey...it's okay baby. I got you. It's going to be okay." she says. When I get myself together, I see Jax standing there. "Come on Darlin." he tells me as he helps me up and helps me inside.

That night, I am laying in bed when my phone rings. "Hello." I say, not looking at the caller ID. "Hey little girl." Happy says. "Hey." I say simply, still feeling numb. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm fine." I say. "Have you ate?" he asks. "I'm fine, Happy. What do you need?" I ask. "I need my wife to come home." he says. "When I come home, I'm moving into the guest room until we figure this shit out." I tell him. "Clara, please…" He starts. "Happy, I can't do this. I can't. I just want to concentrate on the baby. I don't want to think about things with us. I can't." I tell him and the tears start to fall again. "I love you Clara." he says. "That's not enough anymore." I tell him before ending the call. I lay down on the bed and start to sob. When I get myself calmed down, I dry my face and just lay in bed feeling numb again.

The next morning, I get up and head downstairs. "Morning baby. How are you feeling?" she asks. "I'm okay." I tell her emotionlessly. "You should talk to him." she tells me. "I talked to him last night and told him I'm moving back into the guest room until we figure this shit out. I can't do this anymore. It seems like just when things start going good for me, something happens to fuck it all up. I'm not meant to be happy." I say. "Yes you are. Just let him handle this." she tells me. "He's the one that got himself into this. I think I'm going to head home." I tell her, knowing it's only about a ten minute walk from her house.

Walking into the house, I take my things to the guest room. Walking into the master, I get my things and move them to the guest room and close the door. I hear the front door open and close and hear him walking through the house. I hear a knock on the guest room door before he opens it. "Hey." He says. "Hey." I say but don't look at him. "Can we talk?" he asks. "Nothing to talk about. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Noon." I tell him. "I'll be there." he says. "When is Marley's?" I ask. "Don't know. Don't care." he tells me. "There's a chance that's your child, Happy. You can't neglect the baby because of the Mama." I tell him. "Not neglecting. Gemma's going with her. Going to make sure everything is what she says it is." he tells me. "Okay." I say. "I love you." he says. I shake my head and say "Please don't do that. Until you find out if that baby is yours, we don't have anything to talk about but the baby." I tell him. "Damn it Clara, you're my wife. I fucking love you." he tells me, frustrated. My emotions finally getting the best of me, I start yelling. "God damnit Happy. She got you when we got married. It was supposed to be me. Not her. She will have her baby before I will. I was supposed to have your child. Your first born. Not her. But she is. She got everything with you before me. How is that fair? What did I do to make everything in my life just shit on me like I don't fucking matter? Maybe I don't. Fuck. The only thing keeping me from completely ending shit is this baby. I'm supposed to be able to enjoy being pregnant knowing that we're having a baby. But I can't even do that because you wanted anyone other than me. I can't do this Happy. I can't handle this shit." I tell him as the tears start to fall. He moves to hold me and I push him away. "Don't. Just go back to Marley." I say before walking out of the room and to the back deck. He follows me out there and grabs my hand. Pulling me close, he cups my face and makes me look at him. "I'm not letting you push me away. I'm not losing my wife or my kid. We will find out if that kid is mine or not but I'm not letting you walk away from me. You're my wife and my Old Lady. You're it for me Clara." he says before crashing his lips to mine. When we come up for air, there are tears in both of our eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After he kissed me, I pull away from him. "It's not that easy Hap. I can't do this. You're not losing me but I need to step back a minute. I need to distance myself from you and her. The stress isn't good for the baby so please just give me some space." I tell him. "Okay. Do you still want me at the appointment tomorrow?" he asks. "That's up to you. I won't keep you from the appointment but it's up to you if you want to be there or not." I tell him as I walk away and walk back into the guest room. I close the door and lay on the bed, sobbing.

A little later, I am laying there numb again when there's a knock on the door. It opens and Happy walks in with a plate of fresh fruit and a bottled water. "You need to eat." he tells me. "Thanks." I say as he turns to leave. He stops at the door and says "I love you." I just nod before he turns to leave, closing the door behind him. I spend the rest of the day in the guest room, part of it sobbing and the other part just not caring about anything but the baby before falling asleep.

I wake up the next morning and see it's 10am. I get up and shower. Eat some fruit and then get ready for my doctor's appointment. I head out to my car and see Happy pull up next to me. He gets off the bike and takes his helmet off and says "I'll drive." I shake my head and say "You can follow." He shakes his head and says "I'm driving my wife to the doctor. At least give me that." he tells me. I look at him and he says "Please." I hand him the keys and he leans down to kiss me and I turn my head. He gently grabs my chin and turns me to look at him. "I love you." he says before placing a soft kiss to my lips.

We get to St Thomas and head inside for the doctor's appointment and I haven't said anything. We get back into an exam room and the doctor asks the normal questions. "How's the morning sickness?" she asks. "Not too bad. I'm not sleeping though." I tell her softly. She looks at me and sees the bags under my eyes. "Well, I can give you something to help you sleep that won't hurt the baby." she says and looks at Happy and says "She needs plenty of rest." Happy nods and sees no judgement in the doctor's eyes. "Let's do an ultrasound. I want to check on the little one just to be sure." she says. She moves the wand around and we hear the little heartbeat. As soon as I hear it, I feel the tears start to fall and feel Happy take my hand and I don't push him away. Then she moves it a little more and we see our baby on the screen. "It's so little." I say softly. I feel Happy kiss my knuckles and the tears start to fall harder. The doctor looks at me and sees Happy holding me and says "I'll give you two a minute." before leaving the room. "I'm so sorry Happy. I'm so sorry." I tell him. "No baby. This is on me. All on me. I'm sorry. I'll fix this. I promise." he tells me. After I get myself together, we head out of the exam room and head home after scheduling my next appointment.

Pulling up at home, he says "I have to go back to work unless you want me to stay." I shake my head and say "I think I might follow you if that's okay. I need to talk to Gemma." I tell him. "That's fine babe." he says as he pulls me to him. "I don't want to lose you." he whispers in my ear. "I'm right here Happy but we have to figure this shit with Marley out. I can't handle much more of this." I tell him. "We will baby. We will." I pull away from him and say "I'll be right behind you." He nods before kissing me softly and saying "I love you little girl." I wipe the tears that have fallen and say "I love you too." before getting into my car and following him to the clubhouse.

We get to the clubhouse and I head into Gemma's office while Happy heads back to the garage. Jax walks over and asks "How's everything going?" Happy looks up at him and says "Baby's good. Her not so much." he says and Jax looks at him concerned. "What's going on?" Jax asks. "She's distancing herself from me. Telling me she loves me but that she wants to concentrate on nothing but the baby. She's not sleeping. Man, I gotta figure out some way to find out if that kid's mine before it gets here. I can't lose my Old Lady man and this stress ain't good for the kid." he tells Jax. "Let me call Tara." Jax says. He pulls out his prepay and calls Tara. "Hey babe...no, everything's okay. Just got a question...is there a way to find out paternity before the kid's born?" he asks and then listens for a minute. "Okay so how far along do they have to be to be able to do that?...Really?...That's great babe. I'll call you back." Jax says before ending the call. Looking at Happy he smirks and says "Tara says Marley is far enough along to do what she called an amniocentesis. She said they stick a needle in the mom's naval and pull out fluid and they can use that to tell paternity." Jax tells him. "Okay so how do we get Marley to do it?" Happy asks. "One more phone call." Jax says and pulls his phone back out. "Lowen...Jax Teller. Can you come by the clubhouse? We need your help." he says. "Great. See you in an hour." he tells her before hanging up the phone.

Jax and Happy walk into the office and see me laying on the couch. I sit up and they sit on each side of me. Gemma gets up to leave and Jax tells her to stay. "I called Tara. Apparently there's a procedure that they can do to determine paternity before the kid is born." Jax says and I look at him confused. "Tara said she can get her boss to do the procedure and that it's a common one that they do all the time. So it wouldn't put the baby in danger. But the only thing is getting Marley to agree to it and something tells me she won't." Jax tells me. "Then why tell me about it?" I ask. "Because Jax called Lowen. She's on her way over. He thinks she might be able to get a judge to sign off on a court order making her take it." Happy says. I look at him and ask "What if it's yours?" I ask. "Then we wait until the kid is born and if you're okay with it, we take custody." he tells me. "What if it isn't?" I ask. "Then when she has the kid and you have ours, you take that whore to the ring and beat her ass." he tells me. "Okay." I tell him and lean into him. I hear him sigh as his arms go around me. "Take Clara to your dorm and lay down with her. I'll come and get you guys when Lowen gets here." Jax tells us and we head inside. Once in the dorm, we take our shoes off and he takes his kutte off and we lay down together for the first time in almost a week. I snuggle into him and he just holds me as close as he can get me and I start to sob again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A little later, we hear a knock on the door. "Lowen's here." Juice says and Happy moves to get up. I go to get up and run to the bathroom, emptying my stomach. Happy is right behind me. "You okay baby?" he asks. "Yeah." I tell him. "Head on out there. I'll be right behind you." I tell him. "I'm not walking out without you." he tells me and I just shake my head. I rinse my mouth and brush my teeth before I head towards the door. Happy grabs my hand and pulls me close and asks "Are we okay?" I look at him and say "We will be." I say and kiss him softly. We walk out to the main room and see Lowen sitting at a table with Jax. "What can I help you guys with?" she asks. "I fucked up. When we first got married, I hooked up with a croweater and as soon as we find out that Clara is pregnant, she starts telling me that she's pregnant and that it's mine. The thing is that it's a possibility." Happy tells her. "How are you wanting to handle this?" she asks. "Tara was telling that they can do an amniocentesis and that she's far enough along to safely do it and they can determine paternity but we know she won't do it especially if there's a chance that it's not his and seeing that she's been with most of the guys and half the hang arounds, it could be anyone's." Jax tells her. "So you need a court order to make her do the procedure?" she asks and Happy says "Yeah. All this stress is taking its toll on Clara, the baby and our marriage. I can't have that." Lowen looks at me and asks "How are you holding up Clara?" I shake my head before jumping up and running to the bathroom sick with Gemma following after me. "She can barely hold anything down because her nerves are so fucked up." Happy says. "I have a judge that owes me a favor. I'll file the paperwork and we should have it signed off and back in your hands by the end of the day." Lowen says. "Thanks Lowen." Happy says. "Just take care of her. All the shit she's been through, she needs a break." Lowen says and Happy nods. Gemma comes back out and says "She's laying down in your dorm. I'm going to get her some fruit and see if that helps." Happy kisses her cheek and says "Thanks Gem. That seems to be the only thing she can hold down." he tells her.

Later that evening, we are sitting at the clubhouse and Marley walks in. "God damnit." I say, getting up. "That's right. Walk away. He doesn't want you anyway." Marley tells me. I stop and take a deep breath before walking past her and heading outside, not saying anything. Gemma follows me out and I am walking towards the gate but she stops me. "Where are you going?" she asks. "This was a mistake. All of it. I never should have agreed to marrying him. I'm going home and packing a bag and I'm getting a motel room. I can't do this Gemma. I can't. She can have him." I say as I walk away. She grabs my arm and says "No you're not. That's your husband in there and he needs you." she tells me. "I'm sure Marley can handle him." I tell her. "Stop that shit right now. You're the one he wants. You're the one he loves. We'll figure it all out soon enough." she tells me and pulls me to her as I start to sob again.

Lowen pulls up and gets out of the car. "How's she doing?" Lowen asks softly. Gemma just shakes her head. "Clara? Hey." she says as she puts her hand on my back. I turn to look at her and get myself together. "I have the court order and once I find where she is, I'll have her served and Unser is on her way here to escort her to get it done. I've already called Tara and she will have the doctor on standby so they will be ready when we get there." she tells me. About that time, Unser pulls in. "Hey sweetheart. I know this is tough but do you know where we can find Marley?" I nod and Gemma says "She's in the clubhouse." We all walk towards the clubhouse and see Happy sitting on the picnic table outside with Jax beside him. When he sees us walk up, he walks over and pulls me to him and I let him. "I have the court order and Unser will escort her to make sure it gets done. Tara and the doctor are on standby." Lowen tells Happy and Jax. "She's inside." Jax says. "Do you want to be inside when we do this?" Happy ask and I nod my head yes. "She needs to see she didn't break us." I tell him. He leans down and kisses me softly and says "I love you." I whisper "I love you too."

We walk inside and Happy has his arms around my waist from behind me and his hands on my stomach. "Marley Lewis? You've been served. Chief Unser is here to escort you to St Thomas to have a paternity test done on your unborn child." she tells Marley. "How's that? The baby isn't here yet." she asks. "We have a doctor waiting for you to do an amniocentesis and they will put a rush on the lab work." Lowen says. "You can't force me to do it." she says. "We can. This is a court order. You do it or we take you to jail and it still gets done. Let's go Ms Lewis." Unser says and she follows them out. "Ride with Gemma. I'm right behind you." Happy tells me. "Okay." I say softly. I go to walk away but stop. I turn to Happy and walk over to him. I pull him to me and kiss him deeply and when we separate I say "I love you Happy." He puts his forehead to mine and says "I love you too baby. So fucking much." I kiss him one more time before heading to Gemma's SUV and we head to St Thomas behind Unser and Gemma reaches over and takes my hand and says "It's going to work out." I nod and say "I know."

We get to the hospital and they get the procedure done and we are sitting in the waiting room. Happy is in the chair next to me and holding my hand. Everyone is giving us our space while we talk. "I love you Clara. I don't want you to ever doubt that." he tells me. "I know Happy but I just can't deal with this shit anymore. I just want us to be able to enjoy being pregnant and being with my husband." I tell him. "I know baby and this is all on me." he tells me. "I wish they would hurry up." I say and Happy pulls me closer. I look up at him and kiss him softly and he pulls me into his lap and just holds me close. I nuzzle my nose into his neck and his hand rubs my stomach and it starts to growl. "When was the last time you ate?" he asks. "Earlier." I say. "Did you hold it down?" he asks and I shake my head no. Happy looks up at Juice and asks "Can you go to the cafeteria and get her some fruit?" He nods and heads out to get it. A few minutes later, Juice comes back and has a banana and an apple for me and says "That's all they had." I nod and Happy says "Thanks brother."

An hour later, Tara comes out and says "We did the procedure and put a rush through the lab. They ran it twice and it's 99.99987% not Happy's baby." she says. I look at Happy and wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up and I sob into his neck. "We did an ultrasound after the procedure to check on the baby which is standard procedure and looks like she's not five months pregnant like she says. She's almost seven months but she's just not showing as much as most women do at seven months." Tara says. "Seven months? She's had only been here a couple of weeks when we started hooking up. That means she was already pregnant when she got here." Happy says. I run to the trash can and get sick again. "Tara, you think we can get Clara checked out? She's not holding anything down." Happy says. "Yeah. Follow me." she says and Happy picks me up and carries me down the hallway. Tara does blood work and then does an ultrasound. "Looks like here's the problem. Morning sickness seems to be worse with twins." she tells us. "What? How did we not catch this before?" I ask. "Sometimes one baby will hide behind the other and if their heartbeats are in sync then it will sound like there's only one." she tells us. "Holy shit Happy. Two babies?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he says before he kisses me. "I can give you something to take at night and it will help with the morning sickness." she tells me before handing us the ultrasound pictures.

We walk back out to the waiting room and Gemma walks up to me. "What did you find out?" she asks. "Morning sickness is worse with twins." I tell her. "Twins? Holy shit." Gemma says. "That's what I said." I say, laughing. Jax walks over to congratulate us and tells Happy "Take your Old Lady home and let her gets some rest." Gemma follows is out to give me a ride and Happy is on his bike. Once we get home, we walk inside and as soon as he locks the door I look at him and say "I need you to do something for me." Happy walks over and says "Anything baby." I take his hand and say "I need my husband to take me to bed." I say and he picks me up and carries me to bed where he makes love to me nice and slow over and over for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to Happy and his hand is on my stomach. I lay there thinking about things and Happy and I have been through a lot in the short time we've been married and so far made it through it all and on top of that, we're having twins. I was scared to be a mom to one baby but two? I have to be a good mom. But I'm happy about the twins. I feel Happy start to stir and he rubs my stomach. "Morning little girl." I hear him rasp in my ear. I turn to face him and say "Morning baby." He looks at me and I lean up and kiss him softly. "I love you." I whisper. He kisses me deeply before saying "I love you more." as we separate. I caress his face and we just look at each other and I feel his knuckles rubbing my stomach. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I'm okay. But I have to ask you something." I say. "What's that?" he asks. "Was she the only one you were hooking up with?" I ask. "Yeah. She was the only one. I promise." he tells me. "Good." I tell him. I snuggle closer to him and he just holds me close.

Getting up, I make breakfast before he has to get ready for work. Once we are both ready, Happy gets on his bike and Gemma comes by to pick me up. Happy walks over to the car and says "When you find a car you like, bring it by the shop and I'll look at it." he tells me. "I will baby." I say before kissing him softly. He heads to work and we head out car shopping.

"How are you going baby?" she asks. "Better. A lot better." I tell her, rubbing my barely there bump. "You look more relaxed." she tells me. "I feel it. Now that all this shit with Marley is done and it's not his kid, finding out we're having twins, and after talking last night and reconnecting, I feel better." I tell her. "Good baby." she tells me. "Can I ask you something?" she asks. "Yeah baby." she says. "What was his mom like?" I ask. "She was a strong woman. I respected her. Kept his ass in line. Raised him by herself and because of her, he's a good man." she tells me. "I was thinking if one of the babies is a girl, I want to name her after his mom but I don't know how he will feel about that." I tell her. "Talk to him. I'm sure he'll be all for it." she tells me and I nod.

We find a car and take it to the shop and Happy says I got a good deal. We head home and after dinner, we are laying in bed talking and I ask "Can I talk to you about something?" He nods and I say "I was thinking about names for the babies and if one is a girl, what would you think about naming her after your mom?" I ask. He looks at me for a minute and I can't read his face. "Are you sure about that little girl?" he asks. "Positive. I know how much you loved your mom and Gemma says she was a strong woman and I want our first born daughter to be named after a strong person. If you don't want to do that, then…" I start and he cuts me off with a kiss. "It's perfect little girl. I'm all for it." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

That night, we are laying in bed and my head is on his chest. "Any names for if we have a boy?" he asks. "I was thinking about Nathaniel James." I say. "Where did you get that name?" he asks. "Nathaniel after Jax's middle name and James after my twin brother who died when we were only four. He had cancer." I tell him. "So, we have Elena Marie for a girl and Nathaniel James for a boy." he tells me. "Yeah. Are you okay with those names?" I ask. "Yeah baby." Happy says before kissing me and pulling me closer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

***Thirty-Seven Weeks Pregnant***

"One more push Clara." the doctor says and we hear a little cry. "It's a boy." the doctor says. I get to rest a couple of minutes while Happy walks over to make sure he's okay. He walks back over to me and I feel another contraction. "Okay. Let's start pushing." the doctor says and I start pushing again. Four pushes later, we hear another little cry and hear "It's a girl." I lay back and Happy walks over to make sure both babies are good. I start feeling light headed and all of a sudden everything goes black.

I wake up seeing bright lights and hearing beeping. "Happy." I rasps. "Hey baby. You're awake." he tells me. "What happened?" I ask after he gives me a drink of water. "You hemorrhaged." he tells me. "The babies?" I ask. "Couldn't be more perfect." he tells me and I relax. The doctor comes in and says "Good, you're awake." she tells me. "What happened? My husband said I hemorrhaged." I say. "You did. We had to rush you into surgery. But there's something you should know." she says and I see sadness in her eyes. "I can't have anymore kids can I?" I ask. "I'm sorry. No. The hemorrhage was too bad. We had to remove your uterus." she tells me. I take a deep breath and say "Thank you doctor. Can I see my babies?" I ask and she nods.

Happy walks over to the bassinet and picks our son up and hands him to me before handing me our daughter. "What are you thinking babe?" he asks. "I can't give you more kids Happy." I say but I won't look at him. He tilts my head up and says "I have a son and a daughter. I'm perfect babe. I have everything I need with you and our babies." he tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Hell yeah. We're good babe. Are you okay?" he asks. "Like you said. We have our son and daughter. I'm happy." I tell him. Kissing me softly, our family starts coming in. "Hey Darlin." Jax says as he kisses my cheek and takes my son from me. Gemma comes over and takes my daughter and is holding her. "What did you name the little loves?" Chibs asks. "Elena Marie after Happy's mom and Nathaniel James after Jax and my twin brother." I say. "You have a twin?" Tig asks. "He died when we were four of cancer." I tell them and they all smile sadly. "Well, these are some perfect tributes." Gemma says and I smile happily. Jax walks over and kisses my cheek and says "You know you're my sister, right?" he asks. "I know big brother." I say and he just smiles. Happy sits beside me and wraps his arms around me as we look at our family that couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
